


The Secret

by Moonluster



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Misawa secretly gifted Judai chocolate on Valentine’s Day--not remembering that White Day comes the month after--as a sort of tiny confession of his feelings for the plucky brunet. He miscalculated and now that White Day has arrived, he either has to rise to the challenge of telling Judai it was him or fade into obscurity on the matter.Unluckily, Misawa isn’t a coward, and Judai is, luckily, clueless.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138679
Kudos: 1





	1. Chocolate for Judai (From Who?)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo!! My final written work for the YGOU "Love Story" event! And also, my 20th publication on Archive! 
> 
> ~Inspired by my own crush I was harboring on a certain someone~

It all started with a small box wrapped in white paper, innocently sitting at Judai’s desk. 

Judai blinked at it incredulously, unsure what to do with it. For a moment, he wondered if someone had accidentally left it from yesterday’s classes. It wasn’t uncommon.  
  
When Shou realized what it was, he was either green with envy or red with a flush. 

He shouted, indignant, “that’s not fair; Bro got chocolate on Valentine’s Day!” 

“Is that today?” Judai stared at it as he rubbed a fingertip against his cheek.

He knew it was a _thing_ that happened every year, but because he never received any, or cared for the holiday much in general, it never occurred to him that _he_ could be a recipient. 

“I’m so jealous!” Shou whined, burying his face in his sleeves while laying on the desk. 

Jun overheard this as he came into the classroom.

“What’s this about?” 

Shou sat up and turned around, a glimmer at the edges of his eyes, “Bro got chocolate!” 

Jun’s face twisted into a growl, jumping to the conclusion that it _must’ve_ been _Asuka_ who gave it to Judai. Reason? She seemed to like him better than anyone else--well, other than The Kaiser.

“Lucky...” he huffed, deflating as he found his seat. 

Judai, flustered, waved his hands out in front of him, “It’s still early, guys! Besides...whoever left it here didn’t even leave a note.” 

Jun narrowed his eyes between the box and Judai, “she didn’t give it to you directly?” 

The Osiris boy shook his head. 

Shou shot up from his slump, “maybe she’s really shy! _Really_ shy! So much, she couldn’t give it to you directly.” 

Judai cocked his head, “you think so? Well...” 

He stared intently at the little white box, playing with an edge of the wrapping, “what should I do with this?” 

“Try the chocolate when you get back to the dorm,” Shou informed him, wiping his eyes.

Judai nodded and placed the box at his side, then remembered something.

“Hey, has anyone seen Misawa?” 

He looked about the room; the mentioned boy was usually early, and they were able to get a few words in before class started. Strangely...he wasn’t. 

“Maybe _he_ got chocolate from one of the Obelisk girls, too...” Shou whined.

Judai nodded, wondering if Misawa had ever gotten chocolate, but before he could wonder too much, a wave of exhaustion rolled over him.

“...Anyway, time to catch a nap.” 

In all this talk, they hadn’t noticed Misawa standing just outside the farside classroom doors, listening to everything. 

At first, he’d wanted to know if Judai had gotten the chocolates. He had. Success. 

Then...his lingering ventured on curiosity. What had been his reaction? 

He kept hearing references to “she” and “her”, which was the perfect cover for him--since, on Valentine’s Day, _girls_ gave chocolate to the guys they think of fondly (whether as friends or with an interest in something more). 

No one would suspect that it was _him_ who’d given them to Judai. 

...His journey to this point started the day before when he realized with an urgency that he _had_ to do this. He _had_ to confess his feelings, even in a small way that might go largely unnoticed.  
  
He’d been paranoid--with a racing heart, from purchasing the ingredients (which were available through the store) until making them--that someone would somehow learn his secret. 

Luckily, no one said anything--not even one of the Ra chefs who’d given him a recipe for a smooth, rich, milky chocolate with cinnamon.

The chef, as he helped him make it, teased, “are you helping someone make them?” 

Misawa lied and said “yes”, of course. 

He made up a quick story: one of the girls in the Obelisk dorm had said she wasn’t good at making the chocolate and so entrusted him with the task with the promise of reward. 

_No one must know._

Misawa checked the time on his phone; five minutes until class started. 

Students began to arrive in greater masses--some looked at him with a raised brow or puzzled frown. Eventually, he went into class himself.

He spent the entirety of the class distracted, heart racing and face burning, unable to stop his eyes from wandering in Judai’s direction. Misawa knew Judai would eat the chocolate when at his dorm--a shame he wouldn’t be able to see his reaction--but he couldn’t help himself from always looking that way. 

He’d poured his heart into those little treats and foolishly hoped Judai would detect his feelings in them. 

During lunchtime, he mustered the courage to meet Judai and the others. He found them sitting on the steps of the stairs, enjoying their lunches. Misawa’s eyes darted to the box--it was still unopened. 

Misawa cleared his throat as he approached, then greeted heartily, “hey everyone!” 

They all greeted him respectively; Judai seemed especially glad. 

“Oh, there you are! I was wondering where you were--I didn’t see you before class.” 

Misawa crossed his arms with a smile, “I was just a bit later than usual. Besides, you were asleep at the start of class.” 

Shou narrowed his eyes at him, “you’re usually early. What took you so long?” 

Misawa cracked a grin, facing away as if prideful, “that’s _my_ secret.” 

Jun sighed aloud, pouting as he ate his rice, “Asuka still hasn’t shown herself...you’d think she’d at _least_ have the guts to say it was her?” 

Misawa cocked his head, pretending to be clueless, “what do you mean?” 

The black-coated student replied dryly, “Judai got chocolate and we think it was Asuka.” 

“ _You_ think it’s Asuka!” Shou retaliated. 

Jun balled his fist around his chopsticks and raised his voice at Shou, “why _wouldn’t_ it be?” 

Misawa chuckled at their fighting--glad their conclusions gave him adequate cover.

He turned to Judai, “well? How does it feel to get chocolate on Valentine’s Day?” 

Judai frowned, “a bit weird, especially since this never usually happens to me and I don’t really know what to do about it.” 

He switched the bento box with the chocolate box in his lap and groaned, “even worse, she didn’t even leave a note! No name or anything.” 

A flush of warmth spread throughout Misawa’s entire body, and he pursed his lips. Judai was treating the box with such undue care and he couldn’t help but feel like that was his way of respecting his hidden feelings. 

Shou huffed, “You don’t _know_ what to do with it?” 

“Why _would_ I know?!” 

Jun and Shou looked like they were on the verge of exploding. 

A tranquil voice echoed, “my, what’s all the commotion?” 

Professor Daitokuji, with Pharaoh in tow, was approaching. 

“Sorry, Professor...” Misawa bowed to him.

This _was_ partially his fault, even if it wasn’t evident. 

“You’re alright,” Daitokuji smiled at him, then turned to the other three, “now, what were you all shouting about?” 

Shou replied with haste, face still pink, “Judai got chocolate and he doesn’t know what to do with it!” 

Daitokuji looked to Judai, “did you?” 

Judai explained the situation for the 3rd time that day. This brought guilt out in Misawa for the trouble he was causing. 

“Strange,” Daitokuji’s brow knitted, “this girl must be very shy, then...would you like me to tell you what comes next?” 

Judai nodded, paying attention intently. Misawa was _also_ curious--he didn’t realize there was a follow-up. 

He lectured as if he were in the class, “if this girl does not reveal herself by the end of the day, you may be able to share your chocolate with your friends or eat them all yourself; it’s up to you. Then in a month, on the 14th of March, there’s White Day!” 

“White Day?” 

“Yes; but instead of girls giving chocolate to boys, boys give chocolate to the girls who gave it to them the month before.” 

“So...” Judai looked to the box in his lap, “I have to give chocolate to someone I don’t even know?” 

“It’s definitely a possibility.” The professor answered coolly, shifting the sleepy Pharaoh in his arms. 

Misawa’s entire being dropped like a boulder into a vast ravine. He’d _forgotten_ about White Day _._

**_Crap._ **

Now, he would have _no_ choice but to reveal himself. ...Eventually. 

He excused himself and made his way to the nearest bathroom--body on autopilot. Once in a stall, his full consciousness returned.

He chewed the sides of one of his fingers as he leaned against the stall wall, fighting the urge to scream. 

_How could I have been so_ stupid?!

His hands traveled to his hair as he stared at the tiled ceiling--focusing on the odd texture of them, which he hadn’t noticed until now--as he tried to figure out a way to get out his own mess. 

_I have to tell him. I have to be honest!_

_\--No! That would be horrendously embarrassing! Just pretend you didn’t do it--forget it even happened._

_You can’t just_ forget _you have feelings._

_...You_ can _, if you bury them far enough._

_You have two choices: tell him, and embarrass yourself forever--_ and _potentially lose him as a friend, or; save everyone the mortification, and pretend you never did it._

He considered it for a good while--long enough that another boy knocked on the stall door and called, “hey, are you camping in there?” 

Misawa jumped at the sound. 

He cleared his throat and called back, “I’m sorry, I’ll be out in a minute!”  
  
“Geez...” 

If Misawa had the option to push a button that said ‘Die’ on it, he would press it immediately, because death was _far more_ appealing than anything else right now. 

He gathered himself as best as he could and left. He gently smacked his cheeks and willed the heat in his face to dissipate before he got to class, and--

“Hey, Misawa!” Judai called after him from behind.

The Ra student refrained from shouting, or worse--spewing profanity.  
  
Judai slung an arm around his shoulder, stopping them both in the middle of the hallway. The contact sent Misawa’s entire nervous system ablaze--hot sparks threatening to burn his insides. 

Misawa met his gaze, hoping to the nearest star that he was _not_ blushing--that would be the final nail in his coffin. 

The Osiris boy had the box in his hand--opened, to Misawa’s pained realization--and offered it to Misawa, “want one? If the girl won’t show herself, then they’re free game, right?” 

If one listened closely enough, they might be able to hear Misawa’s heart cracking like glass in a tense window pane. 

Misawa frowned, eyes going between the box and the beaming Judai--whose eyes matched the color of those chocolates--and replied quietly, “isn’t that a bit insensitive? It’s only noon.” 

Judai shrugged, “it’s food! Why _shouldn’t_ you eat food at lunchtime?” 

“The same reason you save dessert for after dinner,” Misawa bit back, realizing he’d been a little harsh when Judai’s eyes widened. 

“Coulda just said no,” Judai frowned, putting the lid back over the box--and Misawa noted two remaining pieces. Was he saving the last one? 

He started, bringing a hand up, “Wait--” 

Judai cocked his head, shooting a puzzled expression at Misawa, “oh, _now_ you want one?” 

He opened the box again with a coy smile and offered it to the Ra student.

Misawa reached for one of the pieces tentatively, shuddering on the inside. He never _did_ try the chocolate for himself...

Judai lidded the box and put it at his side and watched Misawa intently, waiting for him to eat it--doubly embarrassing because Misawa was about to eat something that maybe wasn’t even _good,_ and he’d just given them to Judai (and now, he supposed, the friend group too). 

He took a bite, and the filling on the inside spilled on his lip and chin, which set his heart sailing into his stomach.

_That’s right; I put too much liquid in the filling! I thought it would’ve hardened overnight!_

Judai snickered, “the others did that too--they’re kinda messy. They apparently taste great though! Spicy, creamy, sweet--the spicy being cinnamon, Jun said.”  
  


Somewhere deep down, Misawa wondered if Judai knew what he did and was making him do this to implicate him. However, logically, it was impossible. 

Misawa put the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and held it there, covering his mouth and chin with a hand.

Judai patted Misawa on the shoulder as he walked back the way they’d come, “c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. If we get to class late together, you can say it was because of me.” 

Misawa nodded, unable to respond with the melting treat in his mouth, pooling over his tongue and down his throat. 

Nothing had gone as planned, and Misawa wished the day would end already. 


	2. White Day Disaster

Valentine’s Day came and went. Misawa had nearly forgotten about the whole thing, but he hadn’t been able to bury his feelings, as he’d hoped. 

Instead, they’d grown _stronger_. It was to the point Misawa wasn’t able to focus on _anything_ anymore--which was ridiculous to him. He never lost focus on anything! ...Or so he thought. Apparently, distractions come in all forms; _his_ being brown-haired, cute boys in red. 

Even worse; the more he fought off the thoughts and feelings that permeated him, they only returned stronger; like the Hydra in the 12 Labors of Heracles; where one feeling died, more sprouted in its place. 

Eventually, Misawa realized it was a losing battle, and it wasn’t worth choking down anymore. This conclusion spurred him to do the most insane thing he’d never thought to do in his life: he was going to confess to Judai. 

In addition, White Day was fast approaching, and he had a plan. 

Judai had been talking about giving the chocolate to the mysterious girl who never showed (Misawa had almost gone to the Osiris dorm and admitted it but chickened out at the last moment). 

The plan was: work with Daitokuji before the Alchemy class started that day, make an announcement, and present the chocolate. If _that_ didn’t work, after class, Judai would go to the one person they’d suspected of giving it to him: Asuka. After that, the game was up. 

Misawa planned in parallel with Judai, calculating the perfect moment to bear himself to the other boy.   
  
_His_ plan was this: 

1.) Refuse to speak up when Judai announced in class  
2.) Wait for him to come back from the Obelisk girls’ dorm   
3.) Pretend to encounter Judai on the road

4.) Offer to walk back with him to the Osiris dorm

5.) “Remember” something he needed to tell him (alone, of course) 

6.) Walk with Judai to the bridge and give his confession 

7.) From there, anything was possible. 

No amount of equations or logic could predict the flow of a heart’s desire. Misawa had lost that battle quite cruelly. He knew it was social suicide, but Misawa was _anything_ but a coward, and if he could die knowing he was honest with himself and everyone else, it would at _least_ be an honorable death. 

It was a bit funny, he later realized; liking someone was much like a Duel. One has to observe one’s own moves as well as the other person, as well as finding the ‘flow’. In the case of White Day, this was especially true. 

...

Thus, the day began. March 14th: White Day. 

8 in the morning: time for class, and when Judai would make a quick announcement so it might get the attention of the “girl” who’d gifted the chocolate. 

Daitokuji stood before the class, “everyone: as you know, today is White Day, and I’m sure many of you boys have given plenty of sweets to the girls (there was a collective set of chuckles and giggles)...but we have one student,” he looked to Judai, who stood from his desk, holding a small, dark brown box that looked (shockingly) meticulously wrapped.   
  


“--our very own Judai, who received chocolate last month, and did not know the name of the girl who’d given it to him.” 

Judai made his way to the front of the class, speaking as loud as he could, “yeah, so...the chocolate was delicious--kinda messy, but otherwise really good! I just wanna know who you are so I can return the favor since this is uh, a big deal, apparently?” 

Some people chuckled. Misawa wanted to snap at them. 

Judai rubbed the back of his forehead, looking around the room for the various Obelisk girls to see if any would move. 

After a sweeping bit of uncomfortable silence, Daitokuji coaxed, “anyone? There’s no shame in admitting you think fondly of an Osiris Red...” 

Still, no one spoke up. Misawa clenched a fist, wishing for a moment they lived in a different world where he would be able to answer Judai’s call.

“Well, if no one speaks up, you miss out on getting a treat!” The professor stated melodically.

Judai lowered his head dejectedly, muttering loud enough so Professor Daitokuji could hear, “thanks, Professor.” 

Judai placed the box at his side and went back to his seat. Even at this distance, Misawa could see the sadness and pain of rejection in his puppy-like eyes.

Misawa averted his gaze, heart pulling at the sight. He’d caused nothing but trouble because of his stupidity. 

_I’m sorry, Judai..._

At least Misawa knew now to avoid anything resembling a crush in the future because all it did was cause issues for everyone involved. 

Two classes passed, then lunchtime. 

Misawa pretended he had somewhere else to be so he wouldn’t be near Judai as he aired his grievances and frustration. Truthfully, he felt like crying; for both of them. 

Lunchtime got over with; two more classes, then school was over for the day. Judai left the class and the main building, telling the others he was going to the Obelisk girls’ dorm. 

Misawa also left, though made himself scarce and seated himself on one of the stone structures outside the main building. It wasn’t strange for him because no one really paid attention to him anyway--sad, but it was his reality.   
  


A half an hour passed before Misawa saw Judai again. His head was hanging low and he still had the box in his hand. 

Misawa approached the other boy coolly, calling to him, “Judai!” 

Judai’s head rose and his eyes found Misawa. 

A smile broke across his face, “Misawa! I thought you went back to your dorm already?” 

Misawa shook his head as he walked beside the brunet, trying to ignore the way his heart was thundering in his chest, “I had to talk to Professor Chronos.”   
  


He glanced down at the box, “so, it wasn’t Asuka?” 

“Mm, yeah. She was surprised I even considered her. I told her it was only because I don’t know any other girls.” 

A small flush found Judai’s cheeks and he grinned, “this is so embarrassing.” 

_For both of us,_ Misawa added. 

Judai kicked the ground, dust floating in the air behind their feet, “why do traditions have to be so complicated? Why do I have to do this?” 

Misawa consoled, “I’m sorry, Judai. I don’t know.” 

Truthfully, Misawa felt the same. If he hadn’t done what he did, this wouldn’t be an issue.

“Are you going back to Osiris, now?” 

Judai sighed, “might as well. I don’t know anyone else and no one said anything during class...” 

“Can I walk with you? Maybe we can Duel to cheer you up--it would be a ‘no count’,” he offered with a comforting smile. 

Judai’s eyes lit up, “sure!” 

They spent the time walking to the Osiris dorm talking about this and that, and it only served to remind Misawa _why_ he liked Judai so much. 

The boy was so bright, talented, happy, and an all-around good person. He never backed down from a challenge, no matter how dark or scary it would get, and he’d come out the other side...smiling. He also served as an inspiration to Misawa; every time he thought about competing, or trying to become better, Judai always made his way into his mind--like a guiding light. Above his own ambitions, he wanted to be a good opponent and friend for the boy. 

With all this in mind, it wouldn’t be a mystery to anyone as to how he developed feelings outside the spheres of rivalry and friendship. But because he was a guy...it wasn’t allowed. 

Hopelessly and with some amusement, he wished one of them were a girl so it wouldn’t be so unacceptable. However, as they were now, they would never be allowed, and his recent blunder had proven it. 

The Osiris dorm came into view and this was Misawa’s chance to “remember”. 

“Oh! I forgot; I need to tell you something.” 

“Hm?” 

Misawa hoped upon all hope that his face wasn’t showing any signs of flush because he could feel heat flowing in his cheeks and ears. 

“Well...I need to tell you...alone.” 

Judai knitted his brow, “like, a secret?”

“Yeah, basically. You can’t tell anyone.” 

“Got it! Lips are sealed,” Judai winked, smiling. 

Misawa’s entire being split then slammed together again, and as a result, he stumbled briefly on his feet--and recovered as quickly. 

Was he really _this_ much of a trainwreck around Judai?

“Are you okay?” Judai moved as if he were going to catch Misawa. 

Misawa nodded, clearing his throat, “...y-yeah! I just felt an earthquake and lost balance for a second.” 

“Earthquake?” Judai puzzled, “I didn’t feel one.” 

“Ah...never mind. Um, let’s go to the bridge.” 

Judai chuckled, “ _that_ secret, huh?” 

“Mm.” 

The minutes getting to the bridge were both an eternity and yet a flash of time. Judai started getting the notion that something was up. 

He asked, slow and cautious, “...hey, what’s going on? Why are we all the way out here? I know you said ‘the bridge’, but I didn’t know we were going _this_ far.” 

“Heh, sorry...this is a really big secret and I don’t want anyone around to hear it.” 

Much like oxygen to a flame, or a supernova to a star, that explosive undoing was the way Misawa felt about Judai. Like both though, they were destructive and chaotic, and nothing was the same after. 

Once Misawa was confident they were far enough from anyone’s ears, he stepped to the railing of the bridge, staring out at the sea’s blue horizon, the just as brilliantly blue sky meeting it there. 

A beat of silence passed before Judai spoke up, “so...what’s the big secret?” 

Misawa closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. Exhaled. Opened his eyes. 

This was the time. This was the chance. 

He faced Judai, clenching fists, puffed chest, and professed, “I was the one who gave you chocolate on Valentine’s Day.” 

Judai’s eyes widened while Misawa stared him down; he was trembling from the effort of keeping his emotions suppressed. 

The other boy cracked a smile with a knitted brow, “what?” 

Misawa’s mind scrambled. 

_What to say? What to do? What do I tell him???_

He nodded forcefully, biting his lower lip hard, “...yeah. It was me. I did it.” 

“I’m confused,” Judai fidgeted with the chocolate box, “don’t girls usually do that?” 

“Yes--I know. I’m a guy. I broke the rules.” 

Judai narrowed his eyes, then a different smile appeared, “well, I think that’s okay. At least I know who to give these to! Here.” 

He offered the box to Misawa, adding, “after all, it doesn’t have to be ‘love’, right? It could be friends, too. Besides, I think traditions like this are kinda stupid.”

“Y-yeah...”

Misawa thought, _“But that’s not it_. _I_ like _you._ ” 

Before Misawa had the chance to receive it, his legs went numb, vision wavered, heart dropped, and the bridge beneath them quickly found him. 

The last thing he heard was Judai calling his name, then: darkness.


	3. Sweet Confessions/Requited Feelings

As Misawa’s faculties returned to him, he heard the sound of a chair rolling, an overall soft firmness against his body, the brightness of the room, the scent of aged sterility, and at last, a red jacket that belonged to the boy who was sitting at his bedside with concern in his face. 

The first thing he could manage was, “...where?” 

“You’re at the nurse’s office,” Judai informed him coolly as he could manage, but Misawa noted he was playing with his fingers.   
  
The Osiris boy continued, “you passed out on the bridge while we were talking.” 

Misawa took a deep breath and relaxed against the pillow beneath his head, attempting to clear the fog in his mind. 

Judai said nothing, but by how tense the silence was, it was like he was dying to say whatever was on his mind. 

“Er...do you remember what you said? Before you fainted,” Judai finally blurted. 

Misawa knitted his brow, “hm? I said something?”

Judai finally broke his gaze and his leg began to bounce, fidgeting with his hands even more, “...yeah, you did.” 

Misawa’s heart dropped into his stomach and he sat up, looking right at Judai, “what did I say?” 

Judai chewed the inside of his lip, then replied quietly, “you said...you liked me.” 

The Ra student’s eyes widened and he turned from Judai. 

The same rush of butterflies in his stomach and the racing of his heart returned. Silence passed before Misawa finally got up the courage to speak. 

“...it’s true. I wanted...to tell you that.” 

Judai said nothing, and Misawa willed himself to look at the other boy, who had a wide-eyed stare with parted lips; as if he’d started to say something. 

He realized that unlike at the bridge, _anyone_ could walk in and hear him. However, Misawa decided that he’d done enough, and whatever repercussions were to be had from this, he deserved it. 

“I know it’s weird for someone like me to say that...but it’s true. I’ve liked you for a while, but I didn’t know how to say it.” 

Judai continued staring at him; he was barely breathing. 

Misawa continued, letting the words flow from his being, “so...I gave you the chocolate as my first ‘confession’, I guess.” 

Unable to take his crush’s gaze any longer, he directed his attention to his folded hands, “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. ...I wouldn’t expect it, either.” 

He clenched his jaw, “it’s weird for a guy to like a guy, anyway.” 

That was it. That was all he could say. Now, it was Judai’s turn. 

The space of silence between them was deafening. Misawa tried to focus on the little sounds and things around him instead of the roaring of blood and his heart thundering in his head. 

Finally, the boy spoke up. 

“...I don’t think it’s weird. I just don’t know if I can return your feelings yet.” 

Misawa gave Judai his attention, though tried not to focus on his face. 

The Osiris student continued, leg still bouncing, “I mean, not to say that I don’t think I _couldn’t_ like you--I just don’t know anything about that. The chocolate thing was hard enough!” 

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a hand, and Misawa gave his own nervous smile. 

Judai sighed, “...well, anyway. I guess what I’m saying is...you can like me, but I just don’t want ya to be disappointed.” 

“I would never be.”

The brown-eyed boy laughed, a big grin on his face as his cheeks flushed the same shade as his uniform. 

“Geez, you’re making me nervous! It’s not bad, though.”   
  
He smiled at Misawa, which caused the other to bring his blanket up to his nose, and he could feel himself warming, too. 

Judai sighed, standing, “well, the chocolate is right next to ya if you want it, but...” 

Misawa glanced to his left and found the same brown box the Osiris boy had been carrying the whole day. 

He looked back to Judai, who chuckled under his breath and murmured, “I could see myself liking you.” 

Misawa put the blanket over his head, exclaiming with his face buried in his hands, “this is so embarrassing! I didn’t think you’d say that.” 

Judai’s laughter filled the nurse’s office, and he replied between chuckles, “well, I am now! This is new to me, too.” 

The Ra boy peeked out from under his cover and eyed Judai carefully and murmured, “are you sure, though? I mean...is there anyone else you might like better?” 

The other snickered and fixed Misawa with a raised brow, “you keep it up and I might change my mind.” 

The squeak that escaped Misawa’s throat was _not_ part of the plan. Was Judai doing this on purpose? Teasing him and his vulnerable state? 

Judai announced, “well, I’ve got something I need to do back at the dorm, but I’ll see you when you feel better.” 

“...Okay.” 

He wondered if for a moment that he’d actually died on the bridge and this was some kind of heaven, but what Judai said next made him believe he was in reality. 

“It’ll be a couple of days before I can decide, but you’re not completely out yet,” the boy reassured him. 

Misawa nodded beneath the cover, and the sound of footsteps made their way away from the bed. 

“I’ll see you later, then!” Judai called. Misawa briefly peeked from under the blanket to give him a nod, watching him as he left. 

Now, for the chocolate. Judai had left, so Misawa was allowed to open the package and try it. 

It looked suspiciously like the pre-made chocolate boxes he’d eyed a month ago while at the store shopping for his ingredients. 

_I suppose I shouldn’t expect him to know how to make these things. Chocolate-making isn’t easy._

When he unlidded the box, he found a note taped to the inside of the lid.   
  
Misawa took it off and unfolded it to read it: 

‘Happy White Day!   
I hope you like this, even though I don’t know your name yet!   
The chocolate you gave me was really good. I wish you would’ve told me who you are so I could know how to make them. Maybe we could Duel sometime? I don’t know anything else, so...   
Thanks again for the sweets! 

-Yuki Judai ✩’

Misawa’s brow came together and he held the note to his chest, absorbing Judai’s goodwill from it. He was just too sweet for his own good, and he regretted making Judai guessing and waiting. 

If his heart were chocolate, it would’ve started melting. 

Finally, there was the actual candy. There was an assortment of pieces, all with different designs, and the guide within the lid informed him which ones were which. 

There was a piece of milk chocolate with white chocolate filling, and Misawa decided this was the one for his first. 

When he tried it, he was nearly moved to tears. Not because of the chocolate--it was certainly good, even for pre-made--but because of the symbolism. In his mind, this was Judai’s answer to his call and his reception of the returned feelings.

The tears that fell were of joy. 

  
This had meant _everything_ to him, and now...he wouldn’t be alone in his feelings. He could only _dream_ of what the future held for them.


End file.
